All For you
by Chaoznextdoor
Summary: Once Sasuke was brought back to Konoha,Team 7 was formed again.As Sakura battles her emotions,who are these people who want her to join their organization?Does this have to do with Sasuke?Is Sakura going to let this group take her from Konoha?SasuSaku!


**This is my first fanfic ever so please show some love!**

**Blizzaraangel **

CHAPTER 1

SAKURA'S STARNGE BEHAVIOUR

It was an early morning as the sun rays shone themselves through the windows of Konoha village, the village hidden in the leaves. Early as it was team 7 always had training. Today was different though ……..

_Flashback_

"_That's enough training for today team." Kakashi-sensei said effortless and he read his famous perverted book. The team was worn out on the ground grasping for air. _

"_Tomorrow we will have a special training session , so meet me in the 6__training ground at 6.30 in the morning……. Oh and once again you might want to skip breakfast…..you know just so you won't puk."_

_As soon as he was done speaking he hopped down from the tree he was on a spoke mockingly saying "oh please don't be late". _

_As soon as he left in a poof of smoke a of the three shinobi sighed and thought in unison "you __also__ be on time…..for once"._

_End of Flashback _

As the female member of the squad walked down to the training ground she spotted someone in one of the trees just leaning on its body. She quickly smiled at the raven-haired avenger and bid him good morning.

"Good morning Sasuke."

He simply replied with his simply "hn".

"Don't so say something with more than one syllable in." she asked him.

"Don't you ever stop being annoying…." he said coldly.

Slightly hurt she sighed and looked around, she saw and log and sat on it, as she remembered a memory...

_Flashback_

_"Good morning Sasuke!" she greeted him.Sasuke replied with his all famous "hn" and looked away.  
_

_"God why are you so touchy..." she mumbled not letting Sasuke hear what she_ said, _but Sasuke with his shinobi senses picked it up._

_"The same reason your annoying and will always be." before she could answer he finished his sentence,"you trained under the 5th Hokage you should be strong, but your not, your weak. Always letting your emotions getting the best of you."_

_End Flashback (2 years when they brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru and a few months later they were training as team 7 again)_

As the wind blew slowly but gracefully, as both of their attentions were drawn to the loud voice of the villages number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded, ninja ……Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura!" the yelled right in her face.

Sakura sighed and said "good morning Naruto -."

This hit Sasuke like cold water, _'she actually said good morning to the dope, something is up…wait! What am I thinking?! I should be minding my own business any way but still it makes you think….. arrrghh! Sasuke you work out your self a bit too much._

"Oh and Naruto don't shout I'm right here" she said calmly.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on, he felt something at the bottom of his stomach as he sighed in relive. Like always he would just shrug the idea right of his mind.

_2 **very** long hours later……_

As all three 18 year-olds sat patiently, Sasuke Uchiha on a branch, Sakura Haruno on a log, and even Naruto Uzamaki sat patiently on the grass in the shade not even bothering to argue with Sasuke so early in the morning.

"Good morning everyone ……" Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled so loud it was heard all the way in Suna ……..

_Somewhere in Suna…….._

As the sand siblings sat waiting for their breakfast at 8.30 in the morning, a sudden yell was heard.

"What the heck was that ,Gaara" Temari whispered eagerly.

He looked across with his eyes to look at Kankurou. "Most likely his stomach….." he replied calmly.

Temari looked also across where Kankurou sat there dumbly with no idea what was going on.

Temari on the other hand looked worried, "should I be scared" it took a while for Gaara to reply, than he began slowly "definitely".

_Back to Konoha………_

Kakashi smirked as he began "Well funny thing is…… wait a second isn't something wrong…."

He looked around and found the problem, Sakura was plainly looking into the sky not bothered to yell at him. Everyone stared at Sakura ,even Sasuke.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura carefully taking caution as he imagined painful thoughts of what might happen if the got on Sakura's bad side.

He coughed slightly making sure she caught his attention. " Ummmm Sakura…."

She turned her head around smiling letting know she was listening.

The other two got up a stood around Sakura and Kakashi wanting to see what was going on.

"Is there something you want to tell me" he asked but than added silently "or yell at me" so only Sasuke and Naruto could hear.

She spoke "good morning Kakashi-sensei.", as she smiled.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else to tell me". Kakashi asked cautiously

"Is there anything else you have to say to me." She smirked.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to think.

At this Sasuke smirked '_who knew Sakura was good at playing mind tricks, she also has matured too mentally and physically. Do you know what you're saying Sasuke?! Get a grip! It's for your own good!_

_Get it out of you head! No thoughts of Sakura and me being together, wait a sec now where did that thought come from?_

While Sasuke was figuring these 'things' out he decided as always to skip it.

Kakashi finally answered "I do actually, why didn't you yell with Naruto about me being 2 hours late for training."

Sakura smirked "well there's a long explation…:

First off if you would know by now, you are _always _late for _anything_ and _everything_ and by the time I'm 30 I might start to lose my voice…. "

Sasuke smirked "she's got a point there" and Naruto started laughing.

"and when Naruto's shouting only Tsunade-sama _might _be able to beat him and my voice won't be heard."

Sasuke said "she's got a point there again _Naruto_" he stopped laughing and glared at the Uchiha.

"and knowing you would come up with a lame excuse I better just mind my own business.' When she said that she thought '_guess Sasuke got what he wanted…for me to stop being annoying and minding my own business.'_

Sasuke spoke slightly amused with the show "she's on a roll"

"Can we please train now Kakashi-sensei before its Christmas?" Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Very well no training today, because when Sakura mentioned Tsunade-sama I forgot there was a meeting today, thanks for saving my butt Sakura." Kakashi said quickly and disappearing in a puff of smokes.

Sakura frowned "your welcome". Then she got up and turned her direction to the other training grounds, knowing Sasuke he most likely stay back and train and started walking.

Naruto quickly yelled "Sakura where are you going." She only turned her head over her shoulder and said "somewhere ….anyway good-bye guys!"

Naruto looked to Sasuke who was looking on ground and said "don't you think Sakura is acting weird ….huh Sasuke".

"Whatever at least she isn't bothering me….", he turned ready to go.

"Sasuke why to you always act like if you don't care…, cause one day something might happen and your going to regret acting this way towards her…" with that he left leaving those words in his mind to haunt him.

As Sakura was training her best she started to to feel tired so she decide to take a rest under one of the cherry blossom trees near her.

She sleep came upon her she closed her eyes a curled up into a little ball.

Soon after she was still sleeping two people dressed in dark cloaks came around her.

"Is she the one that the boss wants" the shorter person asked.

"Yes it is, she is the one trained under the legendary sannin Tsunade, the slug-princess and one of the most skilled medic-ninjas."

As Sakura stirred in her sleep another cloaked figure appeared and said "The item has been place in her house."

"It has begun….back to the hideout" the leader out of the three ordered.

As Sakura woke up she looked to the sky and her eyes widened it was night already.

As gathered her things and went home. She always kept a fruit or energy bar in her bag.

Lucky today she had both so she snacked on them on her way home. When she arrived in her house it was dark and quiet ever since her parents died in a mission. So she was kind of used to it by now.

As soon as she entered her house she turned on the lights and looked at the clock… 8.30. She was too tired to make and eat her dinner,so she decided to go to sleep,

_The next morning_

As Sakura got out of bed and stretched, she felt hungry as she remembered herself not eating dinner last night... "not a good choice" she murmered to herself.When she walked into the kitchen she saw a box laid on the counter. When she opened it her eyes widened ….. it was a..

**So please R&R this is my first ever so thanks!**

**- Blizzaraangel**


End file.
